Solace
by Jess J
Summary: Rated for sexual situations. After the failed attempt to bring his children to life and attack from Van Helsing and Anna, Dracula comforts his brides as best he can, finding his own solace in them.


Author's note: I was quite freaked out when I got this idea, but my muse would not let up with it, and after getting her ass in gear, she made me write this. So, here is another Van Helsing ficlet from me. There's quite a Dracula/Verona slant to it, but it is a threesome, kind of. Ok, yeah, that's what it is for the most part. Now, there is some smut, but it isn't too descriptive. Still, rated for a reason. Don't complain to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the characters in the story are mine, I am merely playing with them. They are the property of Stephen Sommers, Universal Studios, and whoever else has rights to them. I mean no harm or copyright infringement. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

****

SOLACE

As the moon shone down on Castle Frankenstein, Dracula rose from his crouched position, glancing briefly at Igor before turning to his still wailing brides, the two females clutching each other in grief. He walked over to them, silently, reaching out and pulling them into his embrace.

Verona and Aleera eagerly came to his arms, crying softly into his chest, clutching him tightly. He stroked their hair, soothing them as best he could while still angered, and even grieving, himself. He spoke to them, softly, gently, to them.

"Hush, hush my darlings, all will be well," he reassured them. "We will make Valerious and Gabriel pay for what they have done, and we will find a way to keep our children alive." He pushed them away slightly, staring down into their tear-filled eyes. "Come inside, we will stay here and I shall comfort you," he told them.

They followed him back into the castle as he led them to the one bedroom, where he had made them wait while the experiment had been performed. He turned and beckoned them to him, smiling softly when they came, purring and moaning softly, stroking him and letting their dresses fall to the floor.

Aleera was the most eager, as always, young and desperate to please him. Verona was more graceful and seductive, but they were both still grieving, he could see it in their eyes.

Dracula laid them on the bed, sighing softly as they undressed him, cold lips and sharp fangs grazing his skin everywhere. He kissed Verona passionately even as Aleera placed light kisses down his chest. He pulled his youngest back up, kissing her now, and Verona took her place, kissing and suckling his skin while their hands roamed all over his body.

He stroked their stomachs soothingly, making them purr, and his hands wandered up, cupping a breast, hearing them gasp softly. He kissed them each in turn, pulling them closer, feeling his blood starting to rush again as though he were a living man that truly needed the air he was panting in and out now.

Aleera pressed herself against him more, Verona moving to his side. His eldest kissed him fiercely even as he pleasured his youngest. They did not quarrel nor argue for who would be first, Verona shifting back into her role of almost a mother to Aleera, letting the young one be first, waiting patiently.

His brides were loving and sharing, and they were a family. He pleased them each in turn, that was the way of things. The remains of his heart was theirs, though in secret it belonged more to Verona than any other. She was almost his equal, his perfect mate, and while he was fond of Aleera and Marishka, Verona was his first and his most precious. But he did not allow himself to play favorites.

The others knew, but he never let it be physically proven. And Verona understood. That was why she was his favorite. She knew, and yet she waited, letting the others, letting Aleera touch him first, pleasure him first, find comfort in him first.

Dracula groaned as he felt Aleera's possessive touch find his arousal, and he pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely and claiming her again, one hand still caressing Verona's skin, not wanting either of his brides to feel neglected.

They had been through enough tonight. Verona most of all. She had wanted the children first, had felt the maternal yearning the most, the longest. Aleera was young and though she wanted the children, she had not yet felt the sting as powerfully as Verona had. One of the burdens of being his first bride.

Yet Verona waited by his side patiently, her eyes half closed as he stroked her skin and comforted her even as he gave most of his body to Aleera for the moment.

Aleera did not pay much attention, used to his shared affections, pleased she was just receiving the comfort they all wanted so badly.

Even himself. Even he wanted it, felt the grief and the anger, and the loss. He wanted their touch and their moans and their kisses, wanted their company and to give them comfort and in turn, feel them comfort him back.

They would have their family. They would have their children and they would raise them, and he would win his war, and perhaps once he gave the devil his due, he would allow Dracula to finally feel again, to feel the joy and pride for his children, the love for his brides, those things he felt only shadows of, yet wanted them solid.

Dracula could feel Aleera's limbs starting to tremble, and as she cried out in release, he kissed her, swallowing her moans of pleasure, feeling alive for one brief moment. Then they were panting, Verona watching with a small smile.

Aleera languidly moved off of him, and Dracula rolled over on top of his eldest, kissing her fiercely while Aleera laid down beside them, panting and smiling like a content kitten, one of her hands moving up to stroke his back lovingly as he began to comfort Verona as best he could.

He felt Aleera kiss his back as she sat up, and Verona kissing his chest. The Verona moved her head to the side, and Dracula looked down at it hungrily. She knew. She was his favorite, his oldest, his closest, and she was aware of all his needs almost every moment.

Aleera continued to softly kiss all over his back as he pushed Verona closer and himself closer to that moment of warmth and life, waiting until he knew they were almost there, and then, he bit down, drinking from Verona's perfect neck even as she cried out into the cold air. He drank and drank, feeling her blood rush through him at the same time the rapture did.

Aleera stroked him as he calmed and pulled his fangs out of Verona's neck reluctantly, not wanting to drain her to the point of weakness. His cold fingers brushed her cheek, and she smiled up at him. Taking both brides into his arms, he held them and rested with them, stroking their hair soothingly as they nestled their heads on his chest, both brides comforted and sated for the night.

Dracula allowed himself a smile. His brides were now comforted and their sorrow was distant, hope once again in their minds and hearts. And vengeance was in his. They were all comforted and sated, and ready to make Gabriel and Anna pay, and to bring their children to life somehow.

Verona and Aleera rested, going into their sleep status for now, but Dracula merely laid there, eyes wide open as he continued to stroke their hair. They were important to him, even if he could and would replace them should he lose them, as with Marishka. He had cared for her during her life.

It was part of his curse that he would lose all memory of ever feeling anything for anyone, once his connection to them was lost. He sighed heavily. It would be a great loss, should he lose either one of his lasting brides. A great loss he would not be able to feel.

But such thoughts were for another night. Tonight was nearly gone, and daylight would shine bright and he and his brides would rest. He would give them shelter, and they would give him solace.


End file.
